


January

by Leopardsnake



Series: 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Mages, Poltergeists, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Supernatural Creatures, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: My one a day stories for January using my OCs.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a challenge to write a story every day for a year. Even if it is only a few sentences long.

It was a clear night with high winds. Leaves and such blew every which way with every gust of wind. But the sky was empty of clouds and the moon was a half full crescent in the sky.

Toby slung an arm over Clyde’s shoulders, bringing the other teen closer. He pressed a kiss to his temple and laughed when Clyde squawked at the abrupt move.

“We missed dinner.” Toby said once they settled down and started walking again.

“Maybe if you hadn’t insisted we walk to town, we wouldn’t have that problem.” Clyde snipped but didn’t shake his boyfriend’s arm off. Instead, he stepped closer. Toby was always warm, and Clyde was always cold.

“Your mom probably left something out.” Toby reasoned, because Clyde’s mom always left something out when they missed a meal. She was cool like that.

Clyde hummed in agreement, throwing his own arm across Toby’s shoulders. He leaned his head on their crossed arms.

“You staying the night?” He asked, looking up at the stars.

Toby’s quick ‘yup’ was expected and Clyde grinned. He loved when his boyfriend stayed over. Even if Toby did kick in his sleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being dead is boring.

He had died the day after New Years. And his body was not found until a week later.

By then, he had watched it start to bloat and rot in the warm apartment air. He watched, bemused, as familiar features became distorted and vulgar. It was the only entertainment he had once he realized he couldn’t touch anything.

Because he was dead.

Every time he remembered that fact, he laughed. How ridiculous was it that he died tripping halfway down his stairs?

It didn’t take long for him to establish a routine. He liked having order, after all. He would spend most of the day watching the goings on of the city outside of his kitchen windows. At night, he would futilely attempt to move anything and everything.

One night, he spent it screaming at the top of his lungs. The next day, his landlord finally came to check on him. ONly to find a bloated corpse.

Donovan watched as the man covered his mouth with his hand, making noises that made the ghost think of impending vomit.

“Please don’t vomit on my rug.” He remembers saying in the vague way he remembers anything anymore.

Im the end, the landlord, Arnie, he not puked and had gone to call the police from his ancient flip phone. The police had filled his apartment within the hour.

That was the most excitement he had seen in a week. He didn’t know if he appreciated it or not.

It only took another week to empty the rooms of all his earthly possessions. Though, he only regretted seeing his books go. His only friends in the world.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Books were his only friends.

For as long as he could remember, Donovan’s only friends had been his books. They never insulted him, never made him feel lesser, and they’ve never let him down. What more could he ask for?

Watching his niece and her husband taking away all his books just about broke his heart. It was like watching the last pieces of his soul drift away. It hurt. He wanted to scream. Wanted to throw something just to let it all out.

Hours later, when he was alone. It occurred to him that he could have screamed and nobody would have noticed.

He’s dead, after all.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker hates the cold.

The cold was sharp. It cut through all of her layers with every breeze. So cold she could feel her nose hairs freezing.

She tucked her face into the collar of her coat. Every breath briefly warming her chest. It made her ache for the warmth she had just left behind.

Parker walked faster. Home was half a city away and she was already feel he deep ache from old breaks in her arms and legs. They would devolve into cramps later on, she was sure of it..

She should have taken Michelle up on her offer of a ride and just left earlier. But she had wanted the hours. Needed them really.

Parker pulled her arms out of her sleeves to curl them around her torso. Her coat was thinner than recommended. Usually, she would have had two or three extra layers of sweaters and hoodies underneath, but she had been late that morning.

She stepped around a crumbling hunt of sidewalk and cut through an alley. She would just take a small shortcut. Anything to get out of the cold faster, she thought as she broke out into a jog.

On a normal day, Parker would take a leisurely pace on her walk home. The less of her roommates she saw, the better. But winter was harsh that year. Colder than it had any right to be.

She was almost home when she got the call.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny has the sight.

Sunny watched as the black eyed men left her house from her bedroom window. Her every breathe fogging the cool glass.

It had started a few weeks before.Sunny would turn her head and see something that would make her look again. Only to find regular people and animals. But that didn’t last. 

Soon after, it wasn’t just things spotted from the corner of her eye. One day, she peered back at the girl and it didn’t change.The girl had green skin and eyes so dark they were voids. Wings had fluttered, silent, behind her.

After the girl, Sunny began spotting all sorts. Men with horns, women with red skin and wings. Dogs with red eyes the size of a small pony.

They knew she could see them, too. Every time she would stare, they would stare back. So, she started avoiding having to look at anybody while she was out.

But now. Now they were following her home. They were closing in.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah is only doing it for her sister.

Bird calls fill the room, echoing off the high ceilings. The air is full of dust and feathers. Gross.

A green bird with a ring around its neck lands on Dinah’s shoulder. It warbles in a high voice. Almost a shout. She cringes. Dinah has never enjoyed animals all that much. Except maybe cats and dogs.

“What can I do for you, my dear?” An old woman asks from behind the counter. She hadn’t been there the moment before.

Dinah looks around, where had the woman come from? She steps closer and abandons her search. Witches and mages were just like that, she decides.

“I need some help.” Dinah starts. “With my sister.”

The woman cooed at her, shuffling things on her counter. “What sort of help, dear?”

The woman’s voice gates on Dinah’s nerves. High, like the green bird’s squawking. Annoying.

“She’s just manifested.” Dinah explained, quiet, unsure. “I don’t know what to do.”

The old bat coos again and waves at the girl to follow. They head to the back of the store. Along the walls were shelves filled to the brim with books. The woman peruses the middle shelf closely, tapping a finger at her mouth.

Finally, she pulled one from the shelf and hands it to Dinah. “That’ll do you.” The woman whistles.”Anything else, don’t be afraid to bring her in.”

“How much do I owe you?” Dinah asks as she reaches for her wallet in her pocket.

“On the house. One witch helping another.” The woman coos with a wink at the girl. She pats Dinah’s hand. Her hands are dry and rough. They make the girl’s skin crawl.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Dinah says with a forced grin and the woman plucks the green bird from her shoulder.

Dinah leaves immediately.

And that night, when she hands to book over to her sister, she wonders when, not if, she will see the old woman again. If she dreams of green feathered birds and soft cooing, that’s for her to know.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party.

One. Two. Three. Four.

The girl counts. There are fifteen in all. Fifteen Elves in attendance to her birthday party. Why they were there? She had no idea.

They are lovely, though, with their smooth skin, aristocratic looks, and high quality clothing. They have come to be stared at. And stared at they were.

“Your Majesty.” The male elf in the front of the group greets. He tips his head forward in a nod. His long red hair spills around his face, hiding it from her view.

“ My Lord.” Her father greets back with hi sown nod. Her mother nods as well. “What do we owe this pleasure?”

Another elf steps forward. She’s especially lovely with her long black hair and dark skin. “ Our Lord wished to greet the birthday girl. If you will allow it.” She says in a husky voice.

Of course. It is her party. Any may speak to the princess if she allows it.” Her father says and Mirabelle spies a small boy peaking from the middle of the Elvish group.

His hair is as red as the first elf’s and his skin nearly as dark as the second’s. Their son, she supposes.

“Mirabelle.” Her mother calls and the girl joins her parents in front of the elves.

The first elf turns halfway and bends down. The boy appears at his side as if by magic. The elf whispers to the boy, who then nods and moves to approach her.

He is clearly hesitant to step in front of her. But he does and he bows low, peeking at her from the shield of his read hair. His eyes are green, like little leaves on a tree, Mirabelle notices.

She laughs and curtsies to the boy. “Welcome, my lord. A pleasure to meet you.”

She spies his cheeks growing darker when he stands straight. He barely reaches her waist and she wants to hug him he is so cute.

“Hello, Princess.” He mumbles and grips the front of his coat. He’s dressed just as fine as the rest of his group. It’s adorable on him

“Would you like to dance?” She asks, holding out her hands to the boy. He looks back at the older elves. The male elf nods to him while the female elf just smiles.

He takes her hands. His are tiny in her’s and she barely stops herself from cooing at him.

She guides him to the dance floor and then the party starts where is left off. Easily recovered from the interruptions.

And if she uses the little lord to escape from suitors for the rest of the night, who is going to stop her? She wouldn’t want to displease the boy after all.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah attracts animals of all sorts.

A dog had followed her home. It was big and rangy looking, definitely a mix with a husky somewhere.

Dinah’s not quite sure when it started following her. ONe day it wasn’t there and the next if was skulking behind her. She wasn’t going to disuade it either. It appeared as though it need a few good meals. She started leaving bowls of leftovers on the back porch once she noticed her stalker. Every night she set it out and every morning it was empty.

Her sister scolded her for it when she found out, despite her being four years younger. She didn’t want some nasty stray hanging around the house. What if it bit somebody.

So, Dinah started sneaking treats to the dog on her walk home. She dropped them on the sidewalk behind her from her pocket, ‘accidentally.’

She’s always wanted a dog.

The beast slowly but surely got closer to her every day. Until one day, a month in, it was all but walking at her side. She didn’t try petting it, afraid it would scare it away.

It went on like that for a few weeks. Dinah would sit out on the back porch with the dog at her feet, sleeping.

Then her sister ruined it by bursting out onto the porch with them.

“Dinah! Why is there a Black Shuck on our porch?” Millie screamed and the dog lifts its head.

Dinah looks from her sister to the dog, or, Black Shuck.

Apparently, she had attracted another supernatural creature.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah needs another favor.

“Tea, dear?” The old woman asks from across the table. She appears as though she were the typical grandmother, plump and sweet. But Dinah knows the truth. Knows what the old hag is hiding behind her sweet smiles and soft coos.

“ No, thank you.” Dinah says. Her hands are clasped in front of her so tight her knuckles are white. She’s not there for pleasantries. Her sister needs a teacher and the old bat is the only one she knows.

“ Suit yourself.” The woman said and picked up her own tea cup. She blew on it with a purse of her lips before taking a sip.

They sit in silence. Except, not really. The birds have followed the woman into her home. They squawk and shout. And Dinah is living her nightmares in real life.

“So, what can I do for you, deary?” The old woman asks, not bothering to look at Dinah.

Dinah’s mouth pinches shut. Her eyes wander to the green bird from last time. She shutters.

“ My sister needs a teacher.” She says, wincing at how whiny her voice sounds in her own ears.

The old woman laughs loud and long. Her birds shout and rush to her at the noise. She stops.

“ It’ll cost you.”

Dinah’s heart sinks. She chews on her lower lip. Looks around the room. “ How much?”

“ Not much. Do you work?” The woman asks.

Dinah stares at her, dumbfounded. “ Yeah. Every week day.”

“Good, then you’ll come in every Saturday. Sound good to you, deary?” The old bat asks and whisks the tea set away with a wave of her hand. “ Bright and early, say, seven?”

Dinah nods quickly. Anything for Millie.

“Send your sister every day after school. No weekends. Good bye, Dinah.” The old woman says as she shoos the girl out her door.

It isn’t until Dinah returns home that she realizes that she never told the woman her name. 

She finds green feathers in her pockets.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday has come.

Dinah paces from one end of the house, to the other. She mutters to herself, ignoring the way Millie and Shuck both watch her.

Flustered. Terrified beyond compare. She doesn’t know which she is more of.

She starts at the old woman’s shop in an hour.

She doesn’t want to go. Wants to say never mind. And she would. But Millie needs a teacher. Something more than the old books she’s been reading religiously.

Dinah grabs her coat off the hook as she paces past and walks out the front door.

The walk to the shop is short. Too short. And then she is standing in the doorway. She never did get the old woman’s name.

She steps inside.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury is searching for a pet.

Mercury balances a small gray dragon on his fingers. Lets it roam his palm and wrist. Lets it curl up and lick at his fingers.

He won’t be getting this one.Its breed grows much too large and has a nasty habit of becoming aggressive as it ages. Especially so if it turns out tot be male.

He strokes its back and smiles at its small trill of pleasure.He’s always adored dragonlings. Or, really, any sort of infant. Even the human sort.

Mercury puts his little gray friend back into its enclosure with its brood-mates. He moves on to the next enclosure. A feathery breed. Tey are cat like and come in a large variety of colors from pinks to greens. Blacks to whites. An entire rainbow.

Mercury has always bee partial to white and gray dragons, to go with his muted wardrobe. A leftover habit from his mother’s ways. Not that he’ll ever complain.

He spots a blue, almost white, baby sleeping in the corner of the pen. Its sleek feathers shine in the light. Its ears twitch at every mewl and clatter it’s penmates make but stubbornly clings to sleep.

He lets his fingers glide over its head and back, gentle. Slow. It makes q quiet chirrup and he’s in love.

He’s found his dragon.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the life of the worst guards ever.

Meriweather whipped her sword from its sheath, only for it to fly from her hand. It impaled the bandit coming at her. She pulled the blade from the dying human’s gut.

The elf from despite her fortune. Why? She asked herself. Why did these things always happen to her?

“ Meri!” Levi called as he stomped a man to death. He left of his enemy and ran to her.

She jumped on the Centaurs back. When they turned for Phillipe, they found him swapping spit with the leader. They rolled in the dirt, lips ever separating.

They contemplated leaving the dwarf. But decided against it after what happened last time.

Levi snatched Phillipe from the human’s embrace and ran as fast as his hooves could carry them.

“Come around again sometime!” The bandit leader called after them with a wave.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirabelle has a quest for her old friend.

The boy King grins and jumps from his throne to greet his guests.

“ Miss Mirabelle.” He crows, grabbing hold of her hands. He jumps in place in his excitement to see her after so long.

“ Hello, Nadine.” Mirabelle greets him back with a kiss to each cheek. She is as calm she always has been. Nadine admires the way she has aged since he last saw her. He’s missed a few birthdays in the most recent years and humans age so quickly.

“ I’m so glad to see you.” He tells her, ignoring the way her party twitters at his enthusiasm.

“ Nadine, I have somebody I would like you to meet.” Mirabelle says. She is somber, her eyes pleading.

Nadine settles, ears twitching with nerves. He nods to her.

She waves a thin hand. One of her party comes forward. They’re carrying a thick bundle of cloth. 

A baby. He realizes when the clothe is gently handed over to Mirabelle. She pulls away some of the cloth. A small blond head is revealed.

“This is my son, Nadine. His name is Varese.” Miabelle tells him. She says it quietly, like she is telling him a secret.

The elf touches the wispy fine hair, wary. He has never seen a baby beofre. He looks back up to her.

“ Why.?”

“ I am hoping when you are both of age, you’ll marry him.” She says, eyes still pleading. It reminds him of the girl she was before, pleading for one more dance to avoid suitors.

“ Of course” He smiles again.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varese has a question.

Varese watches as his mother sews. She hums soft and pretty.

He rolls towards her. He lays on his stomach to watch her some more. Her hair is the same shade of yellow as his own. Their eyes the same shape and the same cool gray. He wishes he only looked like her, pretty and soft.

“ Can we visit Nadine?” He asks her, thinking of bright red hair grown long and finely pointed ears.

“ Soon, dear one. Soon.” Mother promises, eyes never leaving her sewing.

“ When?” He asks, rolling away, back to his toys. He forgets his questions in mere seconds.

His mother didn’t answer anyways


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florianne has always been a calm girl.

“ Hello.” The girl says, not looking up from the computer. She’s small and dark skinned. Her long black braids trail down her back, so long the hung past her chair.

“ Hello.” The man responded, sitting next to her. He set his cup on the desk next to her keyboard.

“ Are you here to question me, too?” She asks, calm. So calm for a little girl that just watched her parents die.

“ No. not really.” He says. She looks up from her game. Her eyes are green. Like little leaves.

“ Is my brother coming?” Florianne asks, blinking slow and deliberate at him.

“ Morgan?” He asks, peeking at her computer. It was some colorful puzzle game that he couldn’t make heads or tails of with just a quick glance.

“ Or Avernus. Either one.” Florianne says as she turns back to her game. Her little pointed ears are quivering with what he assumes is nerves.

“ Avernus sent me, Florianne. My name is Victor.” He tells her, patting her shoulder gently.

She smiles. “Can we go now, Victor?”


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody ever truly love Sophia?

She twisted and danced and laughed from partner to partner. From women and men alike. She left each one with a smile on their face.

“ Sophia.” They would say. “ I love you.”

And she would laugh. Because nobody could truly love Sophia. Not for anything past skin deep. For not one person had ever dared try to get past her curse.

And nobody ever would.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has a new neighbor.

The first thing her noticed about the new neighbor was that she was blind.. She tapped around town with her thin white cane, silent and wary. She never noticed the faces the children would make at her.

The second thing her noticed was her love of classical music. She blasted it all through the day. From Beethoven to Edvard, .He could hear it every day when he got home from work all the way until he went to bed.

The third thing he noticed: everything around her house was dying. Even the grass. It wasn’t uncommon to find dead birds lying in the browning grass and bushes.

So really, it wasn’t a surprise when the locals started telling stories. Silly stories. Just for something to do between their family dramas and affairs.

Some said she was a witch. Others said she was cursed. But all involved magic in some form


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politics suck.

“ I’m sorry, my lady. But Varese has already been promised to King Nadine.” Mirabelle always hated these sorts of negotiations. Tehy never accepted her answers. Not unless it was what they wanted to hear.

“ My Queen, surely you must reconsider. What of heirs?” Lady Veronique insisted. She was a plump, dark skinned woman of middle age. Her daughter, Antoinette, clearly took her looks from her mother. She was just as tiring as her mother, as well, if the stories about her were correct.

‘ Lady Veronique, surely you would not wish to displease his lordship Nadine?” Mirabelle lifted one fine brow. If it weren't for her status, she would slam her head off the table from sheer frustration.

It seemed that ever since Varese had started growing into himself at sixteen, all he Ladies and Lords had been warming to secure a marriage. Never mind that his betrothal to the elf king Nadine had been announced not long after her son’s birth. Her part in securing the deal was her own secret.

“ Surely if you explain-” Lady Veronique started.

“ That I’m willing to throw away an alliance never before proposed to appease a whelp who sees herself more important than an entire kingdom?” Mirabelle suggests, almost sounding bore at that point. “ Surely you wouldn’t propose such a thing?”

Veronique’s dark skin had paled at her queen’s words. “ Of course not.”

“ Then leave him be.”


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia is in love.

Petunia loved her. She loved the woman with dark tattoos and darker eyes.

Her name was Millie.

Millie’s hair was fire and her eyes were voids. She towered over Petunia and could bench press a bus. Millie was always wearing dark clothes and leather. Millie went through life not giving a thought to what anybody thought of her.

And Petunia was absolutely enchanted by her.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie likes to tease.

Petunia listened as Millie’s speakers spat out something soft and classical. She closed her eyes and let the music was over her. It soothed her nerves.

“ “Tunia.” Millie called,m her voice coming from somewhere far away. Petunia tilted her head to listen for more.

“ Tunia, come here” Millie demanded. Petunia didn’t think she had ever heard Millie ask for anything.

Petunia got up. She searched through the house for her friend. She found her in the bathroom, putting on makeup. Millie was lining her eyes with something that made them look like big black voids. Her lips were red, almost the same shade as her hair.

“ Want some?” Millie asked, mischievous. Her eyes twinkled and she smirked.

Petunia felt her face warm. She pushed back some of her frizzy blond hair. She shook her head no.

“ Have it your way, Sugar.” Millie peers at her reflection with pursed lips. She smiles.

Petunia felt her heart stutter.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to miss a ghost?

Henry watched as the little girl twirled on the corner of her street. Watched as adults and children passed by and through her. An invisible wind blew at her curls. Her dark skin washed out in death.

“She died in a car crash.” Henry says, quiet. Nobody answered him Nobody has since Donovan moved on. “ Three years ago.”

He blinks as the girl, Elizabeth Waid, stops twirling to watch the kids at the park. He wonders if Donovan had ever seen her standing there, day in and day out.

“You died of a broken neck.” Henry says to himself. “Fall down the stairs.”

He turns away from Elizabeth and goes back into his house. He’s moved since Donovan left. Unable to stand staying in the place that reminded him of his friend. But unable to let him go completely, he only moved a house down.

A day doesn’t go by that Henry misses Donovan with every fiber of his being.


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordecai is popular with children.

The Centaur was a tall, gangly thing. He stamped his long, coltish legs with obvious nerves. He turned at every jab at his flanks. He was a mess.

“They’re just kids.” Warren laughed as Mordecai continued to stamp and jolt away from the small bodies patting at him. It always amused Warren how social awkward his friend was.

The Centaur shot him a venomous look. If Warren weren’t so familiar with his ire, he would be intimidated. But he was, so he wasn’t. He knew for a fact that Mordecai was all bark and no bite.

“Yes, human children.” Mordecai spat. The children around him giggled and laughed. Children, they were so hard to offend. Not like their parents.

“Nothing wrong with being human, Morde.” Warren reminded him. The man ran a hand down Mordecai’s human-ish back in an attempt to soothe him.

To his surprise, it did.

Mordecai’s shoulders drooped and he reached out to run a hand through Warren’s dusty blond hair. Centaurs weren’t shy about showing affection and Mordecai was no exception.

“No, but they are many and I am one.” Mordecai said softly. He always did so while they were in human settlements. Not that he ever sounded rough. But he always seemed to try and hide as much as possible when he was uncomfortable.

Mordecai yipped as one of the children grabbed on to his long brown tail. Another tried to climb on to his back. In a surprising show of gentleness, he made sure the climber didn’t fall back to the ground.

Warren listened as parents and adults around them snickered and laughed. Warren laughed with them.How often did anyone see a young Centaur get mobbed by curious children? Probably never.

Non-Humans didn’t frequent human markets after all. Unless they were Elves.

“Alright boys and girls. Mordecai and me need to be going.” His words were met with a chorus of disappointed noises and grumbles. He laughed. Kindly, mind you.

Later, when they had camped out among the forest, Mordecai turned to Warren and smiled. It was just a small, sweet upturn of lips and thanked him.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always with the voices.

“Maggie” A voice whispered.

The girl, Maggie, didn’t bother to look around. She was familiar with the odd whispers at that point. She’d been living with them for years.

“Come play, Maggie.” The whispers continued. A breeze passed over her bare shoulders.

Maggie got up from her desk to put on a shoulder. She sat back down to write her essay. She put her earbuds in to blast some music.

She felt small tugs ont he sleeves of her sweater. She pushed her sleeves up. The power on her laptop fizzled out. 

She got up, plugged it in, and got into her bed. She would feel better after a short nap.


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise visits.

“Pizza delivery.” Millie called as she burst through the front door. She heard a thump come from the dining room. It was followed by a bark and stomping.

“Millie? What are you doing here?” Dinah asked as she stomped into the front hall. Shuck followed close behind her.

Millie shook the box of pizza at her sister. “Pizza, duh.” She pushed past Dinah and into the Kitchen. “ And I wanted to see my big sis.” 

The pizza went on the counter, her coat went on one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen island. She sat and waited for Dinah.

“Also, I have a girlfriend.” Millie said as an after thought.

“Woot.” Dinah hooted as she leaned on the counter across from her. “And she is where?”

“Home. I wasn’t gonna just spring her on you.” Millie said, leaning on her elbows. “So. Dinner at my place. Sunday?”

“Sure. Six o’clock?” Dinah asked standing straight to go get some pizza.

“Deal.” Millie smiled.


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny spots an Elf.

Sunny watched the girl across from her. She appeared perfectly normal. Dark hair, light brown skin, dark eyes. If it weren’t for the finely pointed ears, Sunny would think her human. A very pretty human.

As it was, Sunny was avoiding to look at her as much as possible. She didn’t want to girl to notice her. 

The man next to the girl was similar, probably her brother. He wasn’t old enough to be her father. Though, his hair was short. And he was grinning. He had noticed Sunny staring from the start and had grinned at her before going back to his phone.

Sunny slid her sunglasses back on. She wore them everywhere she went these days. The people noticed her staring less that way. And his her from the ones that recognized her.


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury has a crush.

Mercury stirred his potion quickly, eyes never leaving his book. The potion smoked and the bubbling was loud. Yet he could still hear the sound of Bastion, his dragon, scratching at something.

Probably a mouse under the desk.

“Bastion, come, love.” Mercury called, still not looking up. He lifted his spoon and tapped it on the side of the cauldron. And with less than a thought, extinguished the flames underneath.

Bastion landed on his shoulder. The small dragon, smaller than the average house cat, squealed in his ear. Mercury focused on the softness of its feathers.

“Time to go for lunch, love.” Mercury explained as he walked. The explanation earned him another squeal.

Lunch happened at a small restaurant at the town plaza. The owner had a fondness for Mercury and his small catlike dragon. Manino’s easily became a favorite once the owner’s fondness had been won.

“Mercury, Bastion! My favorite customers. Having a good day?” Manino inquired, feeding Bastion a smidgen of bacon.

“Oh yes. A very good day.” Mercury said, smoothing down some of Bastion’s ruffled blue feathers. He admired the way Manino’s shirt clung tight and the lazy grin on his shapely face.

Mercury would never admit it, but there was another reason Manino’s was his favorite.


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange happenings in Cherylyn's house.

She yelled down at her boys who were arguing over the one swing left in the tiny playground. They stopped and yelled apologies up to her. They were good boys, truly. They were just children, was all.

Cherylyn went back to her dishes, washing and drying as if in a trance. It didn’t take long to finish.

A cold breeze blew across her bare shoulders. She peered around, assuming one of the boys left a door open. But none of them were. Nor were any of the windows. So she shrugged and went back to cleaning.

Later, when she tucks in Gage and Seth, she hears a crash from further in the house.

“What’s that, mum?” Gage asked, hugging his pink and white llama.

Cherylyn stands, looks briefly at her unnerves sons and goes out to check. In the living room, on the floor, was a broken lamp.

She ran back in to her sons’ room, locking the door behind her. She calls the police on her cellphone.

When they get there, the police find nobody. No evidence of a breaking in.

Nothing.


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny is conflicted.

That summer seemed to last forever.

Sunny had never hated summer so much in her life. Her mother wouldn’t let her hide in the house., Her friends constantly bugged her to go to town and run about.

Didn’t anybody realize she was trying to hide.

The only thing Sunny looked forward to was Florianne. The girl from the bus.She was possibly the only Other Sunny was willing to talk to.

Florianne was just so normal. She went to school. She lived in a house. She liked animals and even had a pet pig.

If it weren’t for the pointed ears and dark, pupil-less eyes, Sunny would think she was a typical human girl.

Sunny was also possibly in love with Florianne.


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires and their ways.

He was older than she’d thought. Maybe it was his youthful face. Or possibly it was just how wild he acted.

He didn’t act like most older vampires.  
For one, he was kind without expecting a reward. Older vampires tended to only go out of their way if they were getting something. Usually a meal. 

That was another thing. He never forced himself on anyone. All his meals came from willing participants. It made her feel better about her situation, knowing she would never have to harm someone to eat.

She was glad he took her under his wing.


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari is just shy.

Ari watched from the shoreline as human children ran about on the sand. One little boy was helping a teenage girl build a sandcastle. It looked good.

Ari rolled onto his back, letting the sun warm his belly. It also made the sight of the children running look silly. Not that they needed much help.

“Ari!” A voice called, and he snuffled and rolled again. Rolled until he was in the water. “Ari, come back.”

He did not. He swam further out. Swam until he found one of the little islands that surrounded the area. He slid up the beach until it became too much of a hassle. And then he pulled off his seal skin.

He sat , nude, in the sand. Only long enough to adjust to his human senses. He stood and wandered to the shack further up the beach.

Ari was fully clothed and half fed by the time he heard Bo calling for him again. This time, Ari greeted him.

“Hello, Bo.” Ari said, peeking around his door. Their friendship was still new and Ari still had moments of shyness. He was a Selkie after all.

“Yo, Ari.” Bo said back, pushing the door open further. “How you doing?”

Ari smiled and led Bo into the shack. “Fine. Tired.”

“Wanna play cards or something?” Bo asked, holding up a stack of cards. Ari nodded enthusiastically.


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastion is a bad boy.

“Mercury!” A woman’s voice shrieked through the house. Mercury’s head jerked off his desk. His heart was racing, breathing hard.

“Mercury, get down here!” She shouted from downstairs. Millie certainly had a set of lungs on her.

“Coming!” He called back, wiping the drool from his cheek. He stood, wobbling until he got his balance. He stumbled down the stairs, loud and clumsy.

Standing in the living room were Millie and her girlfriend, Petunia. At Miilie’s feet, his dragon. It was preening.

Millie took a step to the side.

The sofa behind her was split open. Stuffing and wood exposed, thrown all over.

Mercury groaned.


End file.
